<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by Cameo45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669419">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo45/pseuds/Cameo45'>Cameo45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo45/pseuds/Cameo45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey finally hears from someone who had been trying to quell their heart songs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Simon Haynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I utilized a Reba McEntire song "She wasn't good enough for him" with some gender swapping. Also I'm new to this, and can't figure how to italicize the lyrics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey was with Simon when she heard the swell of music. The orchestration seemed sad, but then again maybe it was just because she was still sad. However, when she looked up and saw Max Zoey was a bit shocked as she hadn't heard him sing to her in months. Not since the day her dad died, sometimes there would be a note of piano, but it always cut off before he sang. It made her actually look forward to this heart-song briefly.</p>
<p>He was good at late night listening</p>
<p>When she'd call him on the phone</p>
<p>He was good to come and get her</p>
<p>When she couldn't make it home</p>
<p>Max sang looking forlorn, and suddenly the recent dread she felt when most heart-songs started returned. Max usually sang her love songs, and this didn't seem to be a love song. But he seemed so sad, and she hadn't been able to read him lately so she still listened intently. He'd been polite, but distant even when he was sitting right beside her.</p>
<p>He was good to make love to</p>
<p>And they did now and then</p>
<p>'Not true!' she couldn't help responding out loud. She hoped Simon couldn't hear her, like that time she watched and talked to Mo. Because this felt important, and she didn't even spare a glance at Simon to see if his expression changed.</p>
<p>He was good to never ask</p>
<p>When she'd be back again</p>
<p>He wasn't good enough for her</p>
<p>For her family or her friends</p>
<p>She kept him out there on a limb</p>
<p>Wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let him in</p>
<p>He wasn't good enough for her</p>
<p>"Max !" she called out, no longer wanting to hear anymore. She tried jumping up and down in front of him, but the song continued as if she'd never spoken. Somehow, she couldn't seem to touch him and shake him out of this either as he always skirted just out of reach. This song wasn't fair. Max knew how much he meant to her, he had to... okay, so maybe she hadn't been the best at expressing it, but she hadn't been that bad of a friend. Plus he knew her family, and they loved him.</p>
<p>He was there on her bad days</p>
<p>And for years she led him on</p>
<p>We all knew he had a bad case</p>
<p>She was doing him all wrong</p>
<p>He couldn't bring himself to do the right thing</p>
<p>Break it off and say goodbye</p>
<p>" No, that can't be right, Max. You said you'd always be there," she tried once more to deny the song. She felt tears gathering that she didn't know if she could stop.</p>
<p>'Til he overheard her one night tellin'</p>
<p>Somebody on the side that</p>
<p>He wasn't good enough for her</p>
<p>For her family or her friends</p>
<p>She kept him out there on a limb</p>
<p>Wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let him in</p>
<p>He wasn't good enough for her</p>
<p>He was good at late night listening</p>
<p>When she'd call him on the phone</p>
<p>Then he walked away. Zoey waited for him to come back, and explain it was a joke that he hadn't meant it. She waited for more music to explain everything.</p>
<p>" Zoey, what's going on? You're crying," Simon questioned, looking at her concerned as he reached out for her hand.</p>
<p>Zoey stood up frantically looking for Max, she looked where she'd first seen him spot them and even ran out the door to catch him, but he was just gone. She went back to Simon.</p>
<p>" I thought I saw someone I knew," she explained to Simon, but couldn't explain to herself why she felt so bereft. He nodded like he understand, but she knew he couldn't.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Zoey went back to work, but found it difficult to concentrate. She thought of calling Max several times, but couldn't think of what to say. In the months, since her father died Max had been her rock. She'd only realized at the cafe that she hadn't heard him sing a single heart-song in those months. He let her kiss him when she wanted, without ever asking questions or for clarity. But he didn't ever try to initiate the kiss or any touch at all now that she looked back at it. Zoey was grateful when she was finally climbing up the stairs to her apartment, but abruptly changed directions on the landing to go to Mo's. She knocked loudly.</p>
<p>"Hello Zo... you're looking more bedraggled than usual, " Mo greeted.</p>
<p>"I need you to remind me of the rules of heart songs," Zoey asked rather than explaining anything.</p>
<p>"Okay, anything in particular? Or am I reading all the notes," he questioned pulling out his phone.</p>
<p>"I just.. we've established that if it's sung they feel it, right? There's no other interpretations that we've come up with.. people can't just force themselves to think something into song, right? Or can heartsongs be manipulated...like you..."</p>
<p>"Zoey, I'm going to stop you there. I assume this is about Max given he is the only other one that knows about the heartsongs, and thus the only one you would think could manipulate it. ..What did he sing?"</p>
<p>Zoey didn't make eye contact, " So they're always in earnest?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Zoey. The heart-songs that no one realizes they sing to you, seem to always be in earnest. Given you've sung songs you don't even know to go along with your emotions, I don't think they can be manipulated. Now, what did Max sing?"</p>
<p>"Thanks Mo, " Zoey said smiling sadly as she left.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Zoey didn't go home. She went to her mom. Her mom knew a little about Simon, but nothing about Max confessing he was in love with her or Zoey's own indecisiveness. She told the story as well as she could, without mentioning heartsongs. Zoey realized she didn't come off looking the best, but tried to be honest anyway</p>
<p>" So what do I do, Mom? I know I've hurt Max by not returning his feelings, but I don't know what to do about it..."</p>
<p>"Zoey, you have to make a choice. What's more important getting to know Simon further or exploring where all your relationship with Max could go?"</p>
<p>"I can't, Mom . How do I choose between them? I don't want to lose them. I mean which one would you pick, if you were me?"</p>
<p>"How long have you known Simon, Zoey?" Maggie asked seemingly changing the conversation.</p>
<p>" About 8 months, " Zoey replied confused, then after saying it was shocked that three months had already passed without her father.</p>
<p>"Huh," Maggie replied thoughtfully. Then ignoring Zoey's exacerbated 'What?', she continued along a different vein. " You have to pick which one you are unwilling to live without."</p>
<p>"Mom, I told you I don't know. I don't want to give up Simon's smile, but I also don't want to give up the comfort of Max's embrace. They both have a lot going for them. Simon understands 'The dead dads club'. Max actually knew Dad, and knew him before he was even sick. Who would you choose, Mom?"</p>
<p>"Zoey, I can't answer this for you!" Maggie exclaimed. Zoey gave a hrmpf and settled in for a long night. Maggie looked at her daughter, and gave in, "But if you really want I will tell you who I would choose ".</p>
<p>"Yes, please. That's all I'm asking is just for your opinion," Zoey agreed eagerly, glad someone was willing to give her a straight answer.</p>
<p>" I'd pick the one I couldn't live without" her mother stated like it was simple and smiled maddeningly at her daughter.</p>
<p>" What?"</p>
<p>" Zoey if you want to pick Simon, and can live without Max- pick him. If you can live without Simon, pick Max"</p>
<p>"It's not that simple."</p>
<p>" Honey, you can't force everyone to stay in your life. Not to take quotes from the famous, but 'There is a time and a place for everything under the sun'. Max may be able to remain your friend after a break for you each if you pick Simon, but that relationship would probably be forevermore changed if it even survived. Simon just underwent a breakup, maybe all he's looking for is friendship and is getting caught up in attraction and you guys can cultivate friendship and support each other in your 'club'. But maybe Max was only meant to be your friend for a period of time... to help you further appreciate Mitch as a father. Maybe Simon was meant to help you understand and journey through grief. I can't know that, it's your life. You have to pick who you're going to make a priority"</p>
<p>" But Mom, I don't want to pick. I want them both in my life."</p>
<p>" Zoey... you can pick that option, " Maggie finally agreed reluctantly.</p>
<p>" Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Zoey asked frustrated.</p>
<p>" Because you can pick them both Zoey, but then you have to be ready to loose them both."</p>
<p>"Mom!" Zoey immediately complained.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry, Zoey, that's the way of the world. If you don't choose, sometimes the world chooses for you".</p>
<p>" What if I make the wrong choice?" Zoey asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Then you do it with the best intentions and a little bit of faith. And you hope that you get another chance, in a different circumstance and then you use this experience to choose better Zoey. Because there isn't a wrong choice, there ARE two men who obviously care about you. Can I honestly tell you that I'm not swayed in one's direction? No, but that shouldn't guide you. You have to listen to your heart-and if you do that, this experience will be worth it and you'll make the so-called right choice. I believe in you Zoey."'<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Now Zoey sat in her apartment. Truly examining the last few months, and trying to decide who she could live without. Zoey kept thinking about the times she kissed Max and the times Simon had kissed her. She thought about how both men had dropped everything on a dime when she called and said she needed them. She remembered 5 years of friendship and memories and then 8 months of flirting with more than friendship. And after making a pros and con list for each man, Zoey closed her eyes and listened to her heart.</p>
<p>Then she picked up the phone and called Simon. " I'm so sorry it's this late, again, but do you think we could plan to talk soon."</p>
<p>"Absolutely Zoey, whatever you need. I can come over now if you need."</p>
<p>" Please if you wouldn't mind."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I feel like I have to say I'm sorry first." Zoey started. " No, just listen," she charged ahead when Simon made to interrupt. " I thought you were attractive when I first saw you. I developed a crush. And that crush didn't go away even when I found out you were engaged. I behaved wantonly and didn't respect you or your relationship."</p>
<p>" Zoey, it wasn't your fault, " Simon interjected.</p>
<p>" I know that, but I am sorry. Because despite how I've acted, despite what I've implied before all I can offer you is friendship. I'll understand if that's not enough."</p>
<p>"Wow, um, that's not what I expected? Are you really sure? I mean there's no chance... because we seem to have a connection, " Simon started obviously thrown by what she revealed as well as her sudden blunt honesty.</p>
<p>" We share grief, Simon. That's not much of a connection. You introduced me to cheesequakes which I thank you for, but we don't really know each other. We forged a connection based on one life experience only."</p>
<p>" I mean I guess, but it's a life-changing experience, Zoey," he looked at her searchingly. When she didn't offer further agreement, he looked disappointment. " i'm not ready to be just your friend, Zoey. I don't know, maybe in the future ... I just can't right now," he trailed off in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Simon," Zoey told him, and she expected sadness, but was shocked to feel hope.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Zoey called Max next and he didn't answer, which gave her pause. She'd chose who she'd wanted, but she never thought that maybe it was too late. And she's even said goodbye to Simon first just so she wasn't tempted to try and hold on, and hurt both men more. She was quickly working herself into a panic attack, when he called back.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was on another call. How can I help you? What do you need, Zo?" Max inquired immediately</p>
<p>" Was it for your new job? I assume you have one, but you've never told me about it," Zoey said trying to bring back the easy back and forth conversation they'd once had.</p>
<p>" Yes, I have a newish job. Which is why I'll ask again what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>Suddenly Zoey couldn't help herself. She and Max had been in such a weird place fo so long . And she felt like his song was haunting every word he spoke. So she spoke barely thinking with her sob not well hidden" To see my best friend. "</p>
<p>" Okay, can you make it a few hours? Or do you need me to come now?," Max asked kindly.</p>
<p>" I can wait," she replied thinking of his patience.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Zoey ordered from Max's favorite restaurant that they always seem to get less often than her own favorite and waited. He knocked tentatively at her door.</p>
<p>" Hey Zo, whats' going on?"</p>
<p>" You sang me a song, " she replied and watched him tense.</p>
<p>" I just walked in the door, but ... I'm sorry, I've tried to keep my mind blank, " he said a bit too stiffly.</p>
<p>" No, Max! It wasn't today and I'm glad you sang to me. It made me think and it made me make a choice."</p>
<p>" A choice?" Max questioned.</p>
<p>" Yes, and I choose you," she said happily, but was unprepared for the harsh laughter that broke out from Max. She couldn't find any more words, as she saw the mountain of hurt unveiled in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Am I supposed to be impressed that it took you months to choose me over someone you'd known for several weeks at that point?" he asked harshly. " Should I be flattered or ask what measure Simon failed to meet? I'd hate to see how you treat those you don't 'choose'."</p>
<p>" Max, " Zoey tried to interject, " But I lov.."</p>
<p>"Please don't, " he said speaking slowly and evenly. "Don't Zo, because I might be tempted to believe you for a night. But we'll both regret it in the morning. I know you're grieving. I will support you anyway I can with that. But I can't ... I can't trust you with my heart right now," Max ended brokenly. He took a deep breath. " I'm not going anywhere, I'll still be your friend. I'll come over at 2 am if you need. I'll even help you flirt with Simon or plan your conquest or anything else you want. You don't have to make me promises you don't mean, okay?" He said pulling away from her attempts to get closer.</p>
<p>" But Max," she tried to argue.</p>
<p>" No Zoey. I've told you about my family. But did you know Mitch and Maggie taught me that love is a verb? I don't want to fight with you, but I .. " he stopped looking for the words to explain and she again heard the melody of the song she'd first heard in the cafe.</p>
<p>" Okay, Max," she interrupted to agree at the very edge of tears at the sight and sound of his heart breaking, "Okay." It was funny she thought, in this moment she realized how much she actually loved him and what it must have been like for him all these months. Zoey could also admit if only to herself that she had probably been in love with him for some time. But she was willing to have less of him than she wanted, to have whatever he was willing to give just as long as it meant he stayed in her life.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should watch a movie," Max pondered seemingly regaining his composure.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll pick" she said. He looked surprised, but nodded. He was even more shocked, when she put on Star Trek. But it occurred to her, that he always used his pick for her and even if nothing else she needed to start being a better friend.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Several weeks later they were at dinner, when Zoey innocently mused, " Isn't it odd the universe gave me a gift to make me more empathetic, and all it did was make me a worse friend to you the most important person after my family?"</p>
<p>" Zoey, you're not a bad friend," Max immediately interjected.</p>
<p>" Maybe not. But I have been a bad friend to you, " Zoey countered absently. " There's very objective evidence Max."</p>
<p>" You were going through a hard time, and I wasn't the best friend either. We also have plenty of objective evidence of you being a good friend."</p>
<p>"Max, nothing excuses how I've treated you, okay? I know you just want to forget it, but you can't actually let me off that easy. I hurt you repeatedly, then blamed it on you."</p>
<p>" You really are being too hard on yourself, " Max quietly defended her.</p>
<p>" Really?" Zoey asked, and gave her first piece of evidence before she thought it through. " If I'm too hard on myself, why can't you believe that I could love you back?" At his shocked look, she immediately backpedaled, " I'm so sorry Max, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wasn't thinking again...further proof of my failure".</p>
<p>" Maybe you're right Zoey," Max smiled gently, and she thought she saw a spark that she hadn't seen for some time</p>
<p>" I am?" she questioned unsurely, worried that now would be when he would leave given she was so terrible. But she'd been trying to be better! Surely he could see she'd been trying.</p>
<p>"Sure, you have been a terrible friend, " Max replied almost mirthfully. " So bad in fact, I think we should pretend these months didn't take place in our friendship. I'll even start" he stated then immediately plowed ahead before she could object or try to stop him. " Zoey, I know you're going through a lot. I would never want to add more to your plate. But I think my feelings are changing. There's more than platonic feelings on my side, and I wondered if that was something you ever thought you could maybe reciprocate," he said giving her a chance she had given up on ever having again.</p>
<p>" I don't need to think about it, Max. I reciprocate. I reciprocate so much, " she smiled. He leaned forward, but didn't close the distance waiting for her. " Max, I ..." she closed her eyes half embarrassed and then remembered how far he had put himself out for her repeatedly, and how often he embarrassed himself for her. She found the strength to continue. " I want you to kiss me first. We have a few memories to re-write."</p>
<p>He smiled widely and obliged. Zoey found as the years went on, as long as she asked with both their hearts in mind Max usually obliged her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>